Snow Day
by AkatsukiHimikai
Summary: Hikari and her friends go out to a huge field for their annual snow day full of fun and kisses! SasukexOC one-shot, lots of fluff.


(OC Name: Hikari, age: 7 (like everyone else), rank: too young for academy, friends: everyone, status: orphaned)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jumped out of bed and opened my window curtains. Everything was blanketed in crisp, fresh snow. I sighed happily. "Snow day . . ." I breathed. Every year, all of my friends and I went to the huge field near the academy to play in the snow. I changed into a long sleeved shirt and pants and had just finished brushing through my hair when I heard the doorbell. I bounded downstairs, jumping the last 6 steps to the bottom. I opened the door and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, grinning. (Except Sasuke only smiled lightly.)

"Hey, Hikari! We're all headed to the field for the snow day. You comin'?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely! I'll meet you there," I answered.

"Alright, see ya there Hikari!" he said and they took off to go tell the next person. I quickly got ready; putting on my scarf, jacket, earmuffs, and boots. I hurried to the huge, open field and saw several people there. Kiba and Akamaru, Tenten, Lee, and Ino greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey everyone!" I called back. I went over started helping Kiba build a snowman. A few minutes later, everyone was there; building snowmen, snow forts, making snow angels and enjoying themselves. (Except Shino was home sick with a cold.) Then, Naruto threw a snowball at Kiba. Kiba threw one back but Naruto ducked and it hit Sakura instead. Sakura threw one at Kiba and missed, hitting Ino instead. In only 15 seconds, everyone had started an all out snowball war. I bent down, picked up a snowball and pulled back to throw it, when I felt something freezing cold run down my back. I jumped, dropping the snowball and quickly tried to get the snow out of my shirt. I whipped around and saw Naruto and Kiba on the ground laughing. I glared at them and when they looked up, Kiba took off, still laughing, telling me that he did it.

"Kiba, get back here!" I shouted, scooping up a huge bundle of snow and chasing after him. I tackled him and shoved the snow down his shirt then pressed it against his skin. I laughed when he started jumped up, tossing me to the ground, and pulling at his shirt to get the snow out. The other girls and I then made it our goal to drop snow down all the boy's' shirts. Sasuke hit me in the back with one and snickered. I turned around and scooped up another ball of snow and smirked at him. He took off and I bolted after him. He was fast!

"It's like chasing a rabbit!" I said to myself before calling out to Tenten and Temari. "Cut him off!" They ran and blocked him, forcing him to run straight towards me. I tackled him behind one of the snow forts. But when I tackled him, I tripped, fell on top of him, and kissed his cheek on accident, dangerously close to his mouth. His eyes widened and he gasped as I pulled away. We were both blushing and looking in other directions.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to . . ." I quickly apologized, letting the sentence hang.

"I-it's ok, Hikari-chan," he said, his blush darkening a bit. Sasuke had liked me since the day he met me because I was the only girl who didn't go crazy over him and was actually a pleasure to be around and have a conversation with (which was a major relief since he felt like he spent every day with idiots). Plus, he thought I was very pretty and had a good personality. But, of course, he was usually able to hide it. I blinked and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Why are you so warm, Sasuke-kun?" He blushed a little harder and I smirked.

"That's ok. This'll cool you down," I said casually. He looked up, confused, but you were already behind him and shoved snow down his shirt. The blush immediately left his face and he gave the same reaction as everyone else; jumped up and tried to get the snow out of his shirt. I laughed and helped him get the snow out.

"C'mon." I grabbed his hand and pulled him over the fort. For a little bit, Sasuke and I fought together, nailing everyone. Then everyone else went into pairs; Sakura and Ino, Kiba and Hinata, Naruto and Lee, Neji and Tenten, Temari and Kankuro (Gaara didn't want to join), and Shikamaru and Chouji. After a little while, Sakura suggested that they all go to her house for hot chocolate. Her mom was happy to make everyone a cup and give them blankets. So she didn't have to get so many, some of us shared. Sasuke reached out and took one, then sat next to me and wrapped the blanket around both of us.

"Thanks, Sasuke," I said, a light pink dusting my cheeks. He smiled slightly and nodded once, getting suspicious stares from a couple people but he ignored them. I also ignored the glares from Ino and Sakura. I giggled slightly when Naruto copied Sasuke, and grabbed a blanket for him and Sakura. Either Sakura was kind enough to just let him do it, _or _she was desperate enough to think that if she let Naruto share with her, it'd make Sasuke jealous. Either way, she let him and Naruto face was red even after he warmed up. We all sipped on our hot chocolate, talking about how we were all going to become ninja when we got older.

I noticed that Sasuke was sitting quite close to me and smirked slightly. _*Aww, he's so kawaii.* _I thought, almost mockingly. I didn't mean it in an insulting way but sometimes, Sasuke was just so backwards to me. He likes me and he wants me to notice, but he tries to hide it as much as he can to make sure I _don't_ know he does. I was so oblivious that Temari had to tell me all the subtle signs that showed he did. How he acted on the field and how he got a blanket to share with just me and how he was sitting so close, was further proof that he had feelings for me. Despite that, it was a lot of fun being able to sit there with all my friends and just talk and joke around and stuff. Still cold from all the snow, I shivered a bit. Under the cover of the blanket, Sasuke snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked at him, surprised, but he only glanced at me from the corner of his eye, smiling a bit. I blinked but returned the smile, leaned on him slightly, and continued talking with everyone.

Soon, Tenten looked out the window and noticed it was sunset. "It's getting late. I should get home now," she said, disappointed. Everyone else murmured in agreement. We all thanked Mrs. Haruno and Sakura and left. I slowly walked down the nearly empty streets, when I saw white specks falling in front of me. I stopped and looked up at the millions of tiny flakes falling from the sky and sighed blissfully.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked over and saw Sasuke looking up at the sky then at me, smiling warmly. I paused then smiled as well.

"Yeah, it is," I answered. He suddenly blushed slightly and looked towards the ground a bit.

"Um, can I . . . walk you home?" he asked shyly.

I tilted my head slightly, wondering why he was suddenly like this. Still, I answered, "Sure." He held out his hand and I gladly took it. We walked silently together, enjoying the quiet of the snowy night. When we reached my front door, I stopped and turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks for walking me, Sasuke. I really appreciate it." I said.

"You're welcome, Hikari-chan," he said, a bit reluctantly, looking down almost sadly. He seemed hesitant about something. I guessed that he didn't want to leave me yet.

"If you want, you can come in," I offered. Since he was orphaned as well, I also guessed he wouldn't really be in a hurry to get home. He looked up and smiled.

"Sure, thanks," he said and followed me inside. I left Sasuke on the couch and went to turn on the heat. I returned to the living room a few moments later, sat next to Sasuke, and turned on my TV. Both our favorite movie was on so I scooted closer to him and we both settled down to watch.

After a little bit, I laid my head on Sasuke's chest and fell asleep. He looked down and smiled. _*Aw, she's so kawaii when she's sleeping . . .* _he thought, smiling to himself. He carefully leaned down and kissed my cheek, making me stir slightly and smile a little next morning, Sasuke woke up with a cold. Luckily, I was there to take care of him.

"C'mon, Sasuke, you need to take your medicine," I said as I held the spoon up to his mouth. He turned his head.

"No way! That stuff tastes terrible," he complained. I was trying my best to help him but he was so stubborn and had such an ego that he refused practically everything.

_*What are you, 5?* _I thought. I sighed and tried again. "Sasuke, you won't get better if you don't take the medicine."

"No."

He turned and folded his arms. Sasuke was just as stubborn as ever. I sighed again and paused for a moment, then smirked slightly.

"Fine," I muttered. I leaned down and kissed his cheek for a few seconds. He gasped quietly and stared at me, blushing, when I pulled away. His mouth was still open so I took the spoon and stuck it in. He didn't resist this time, just turned away and swallowed. I smiled.

"See? That wasn't so bad," I said as I closed the bottle. I turned to put it away but Sasuke grabbed my arm and, gently but forcefully, pulled me back to him and kissed me lightly on the lips. My eyes widened in surprise and after a second, Sasuke released me and we both blushed.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Hikari-chan," he said embarrassedly. I smiled again.

"My pleasure," I said as I hugged him. "Now, be a good boy and rest. I need to go shopping." I handed him the remote, grabbed some money, and left. Sasuke stared after me then sighed.

"I wonder if she'll agree to be my girlfriend . . ."

* * *

Yes, just a fluffy lil one-shot I had sitting around and decided to post. It's my first Sasuke one-shot so please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
